Since the beginning of recorded history people have enjoyed making and listening to music. The power of music to inspire people is unmatched by any other artistic medium. At the same time, however, musical instruments, particularly stringed musical instruments, are difficult to play. The vast majority of people that set out to learn to play a musical instrument abandon their efforts before reaching any reasonable level of proficiency. Furthermore, learning to play a musical instrument can be even more difficult for individuals with physical or mental disabilities that make complex fingering and strumming even more challenging. Accordingly, there exists a need for a musical instrument that is easily held and played thereby enabling anyone to enjoy the experience of joining with other musicians to make music.